Forever
by angelari7
Summary: Isabella swan,a beautiful women,Edward cullen,a magnetic tycoon,both haunted by their once in a lifetime love....Now fateful events are leading them uncertain,restless...and falling in love again...giving a miracle of a second chance at Forever....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Twilight.

* * *

Prologue.

His hollowed footsteps echoed through the eerily quite hospital corridor. Every step he took towards the sole existence of his miserable life put a little bit of weight on his dead, pathetic heart. He had lots of questions, he needed answers.

To any onlooker who would take a second to watch the young mans can see the grave lost behind the beautiful exterior. His emerald green eyes looked lifeless, his unkept unique colored hair falling in to his face. He looked like a ghost, frail and ready to pass away any minute.

He stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. "You are wasting your time" a hard cold voice sneered. His head shot up towards the sound, a man in his mid forties was standing in front of the hospital bed. Their was so much hatred in his chocolate brown eyes. Eyes so similiared to the ones that had given him glimpse of heaven, eyes that warmed his cold heart.

"Make it quick" the older man moved in front of the bed. Their was a doctor standing in the corner of the hospital room but his attention was now captured by the girl in bed. Her heart shaped face and big brown eyes staring at him. Their was no emotions in those big brown eyes; the gaze was empty. He felt a chill crawling through his heart.

He took the small delicate hand in his and opened his mouth to ask the thousand of questions that had been nagging behind his mind for past few days, no matter how much he tried only one word was able to re surface "Why? Why?"The young girl turned her head and his life started to drain out of his eyes as he recognized the rejection. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. This was the second time in his life he cried for the loss in his life. He wanted to scream, he wanted to crawl next to her and die.

"You are tiring my patient" the doctor moved near to the hospital bed. "You should leave now" he gestured towards the door. He kissed the hand of the girl and drags his feet out of the room.

"I think this belong to you" the older man showed something in to his hand. "I don't want to see your shadow hear her and I will send you all the necessary documents, make sure to sign them." He wandered out without giving a second glance to the man. He walked out of the hospital and gazed at the now oddly quite road. The sun was setting ready to end the day.

He opened his hand and looked at the object in his palm, the blood red stone embedded in the ring once adorned his mothers fingers, then made his claim on her, was gleaming, mocking him,toturing him.

His gazed locked in the lonely road a head. He took a step to start the difficult journey, leaving the shattered pieces of his heart with the brown eyed beauty forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Everyone, this is my first fan fic so I would like to thank my beta and friend Sunrise-Sophiiee and my friend The Perisher , you guys are awesome and thanks for your support, and while you are reading this check each others story .You'll find something wonderful to read.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own the Twilight.

* * *

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl? _

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there is nothing missing in her life_

_Why do tears come at night? _

_And they say,_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin _

'_If there's nothing missing in my life _

_Then why do these tears come at night?'_

_(Brittney spears-Lucky)_

**1. Chapter.**

**Bella (pov).**

I stared at the Seattle times and gave an annoyed little huff. My eyes wandered to the colored photograph on the page. It was a colorful photo of girls and boys dressed in Disney characters, attending the Seattle Hospital Charity Pageant, which was organized by the Seattle socialites, "sleeping beauty my foot, I look like a dwarf," I muttered.

I moved my irritated gaze to the others. The caption under the photo had the names of the children in the picture- five girls and four boys. They all looked like as though they walked out of the fairytale. Whereas I looked as though I had stepped out of someone's worst nightmare.

My eyes wandered to the to the handsome face of the Jacob Black. The Blacks are the long- time family solicitors of Swans, so you could say over the past few years I have developed a teeny crush on him. He is what the books are written about, with his dark good looks and his twinkling eyes. The picture didn't do him justice. Reluctantly, I tore my eyes from the paper and started reading the copy of Pride and Prejudice in front of me, trying to forget the humiliating event from my mind.

There was a slight knock on my bed room door and Mrs Uley, our housekeeper, came in to my room.

"Bella, aren't you going to come and have your dinner?" she asked smiling.

"Not hungry Mrs Uley,"I replied.

"Don't tell me you are on a diet, child, don't even try it! Next thing I know you will look like a ghost!" She eyed me from the door way.

"You are way too skinny! You should put on some weight instead!" Was her next comment.

In Mrs Uley's opinion girls should look like girls with some flesh on them, rather than looking like walking sticks covered in flesh.

I got up from the bed and pointed at my self "Look at me Mrs Uley! I look hideous! I look like a barrel- no hips, no breasts, I feel like a waddling duck! No wonder no one likes me."

Mrs Uley looked amazed "Why do you say that? People do like you, my child."

"No, they don't Mrs Uley. If people like me, how come I don't have any friends? Nobody likes me, but it's okay I guess "I shrugged. "I like being alone, and after a while you get use to it."

Mrs Uley looked disbelievingly at me "I thought you had friends at school?"

"I don't fit in there, . Other than that, everything is fine." I sat on my bed playing with my hands now.

"There must be something wrong with the kids"Mrs Uley stated.

"It's not them, it's me! I am a typical plain Jane; there's nothing interesting about me."

"You are not a plain Jane, dear!" Mrs Uley started to argue with me "You have very beautiful eyes and very nice hair, long and thick"

"Yeah, dull brown" I scoffed "Brown, yuck!"

"Brunette"

I looked stubbornly at Mrs Uley, and walked towards the mirror and stared at it "My eyes are too big and my lips they are out of proportion! Nothing fits, see!" I pointed crossly at my face.

"I look like a mouse, but you know what? I'm going to change that. I'm going to change all of me. Not just how I look, I'm going to make a friend. There's this new girl coming to our grade tomorrow, and I'm going to go and make friends with her."

"How are you going to become friends with her?"Mrs Uley was now little bit intrigued by my outburst.

"I'm not going to tell her who I am. I'm going to behave just like the others."

Mrs Uley's brow puckered with confusion.

"There's a lot to it Mrs Uley; it's something to do with my average being 98.7 and me being driven to school in Rolls Royce with a chauffeur."

"Well, people tend to get jealous when you have brains and privilege!"Mrs Uley replied.

"Ha...You would think that, How about that half of the fathers are working for my father and most of children are walking to the school or taking the school bus?"

"So how are you going to avoid this situation with the new girl?"Mrs Uley cocked an eye brow.

"Well, that's what exactly I'm going to do. Avoid that being happening, and take my my life time I might get lucky, who knows."I smirked at her.

"Well, destiny has its way of making everything better, so let nature take its course." With that parting shot I watched Mrs Uley leave the room.

* * *

**Leave me a Review, like to know what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Sophiieeeeeee…**** and looking forward to your next thanks for my friend The Perisher for always encouraging me…..love you guys…**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_As we go on_

_We remember _

_All the times we_

_Had together _

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be Friends Forever _

_So if we get the big jobs _

_And we make big money _

_When we look back now _

_Will our jokes still be funny? _

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_ill little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye _

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_(Vitamin C- Best friends)_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella (pov)**

When I woke up in the morning, I felt that today is going to be a very special day in my life. Everything was the same, but at noon my lonely world changed. At lunch period, I was sitting outside eating my lunch with a book open in my lap, exactly as I did everyday, when I heard a girl clearing her throat. That made me curious- nobody bothered me here; I was the oddball. I was considered an outsider. If I had looked little bit pretty it might have helped. But being "Teacher's Pet" and 'Rich girl' and a total klutz who sucked at sports didn't help.

"God, you would think you hadn't seen a girl before!" the girl in front of me said.

"Looks like it" I smiled at her.

"Hi!, I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali."

"Oh...its Isabella. Just call me Bella," I replied, shaking her hand.

"So, what's it like here?" she asked as she sat down next to me, eyeing the book on my lap.

"Pretty boring, I guess," I shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was how I found my first friend after 14 years. We talked a lot and I found that her family had moved from Alaska, and she had two sisters; her father was a mechanic and her mother a school teacher. She didn't know about my family and I was going to keep it that way as long as possible.

I avoided her when the school was over and ran out as quickly as possible, got in the car and came home. For the first week that was how I spent my school days with Tanya and we were fast becoming friends. Tanya and I were totally different- she had straight,shiny, strawberry blond hair and a figure like a model. She was tall with beautiful, striking blue eyes .There was only one thing we had in common- brains. Yes, she had an average of 97.9 and she was very smart.

By the time second week was coming to an end, we were best friends. She knew many things about me, even my little crush on Jacob, but I was still afraid to tell her about my family. I knew that being rich would intimidate her. When ever she got close to asking me about my family, I steered the conversation to a different subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So my stupidity led me to this today. If I had been truthful in the first place, then now I wouldn't be in this predicament.

On Friday our chauffeur was late to pick me up from the school and Tanya, seeing my ride, guessed who I was. She was cross, I mean, furious. She was angry that I hadn't told her about my life, and deceiving her in the process.

Well, my having material things didn't represent the person I was, did it? But when Tanya gets angry, she doesn't listen. I couldn't blame her but; I was desperate to have a friend.

I called her as soon as I got home, I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't come to the phone. So desperate times called for desperate measures, and I wrote a letter trying to explain. I went to her house but she didn't want to see me. In my desperation, I gave the letter to her mom and came back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There I was on Saturday evening, staring at myself in the mirror as I got ready to go to the benefit ball. The ball where I would get to meet Jacob Black. But how was I supposed to get him to notice me looking like this? The dress was ugly, totally prudish. I didn't have the breasts or hips to go with it and the color made my pale skin looked ill. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Mrs Uley, I look ugly" I told her as I looked disgustedly at myself in the mirror.

"You look lovely, my dear!" she replied in astonishment. I rolled my eyes-in Mrs Uley's eyes, looking prudish covered from head to foot is beautiful.

In the middle of my miserable argument, I got my first ray of hope when Tanya phoned me.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I truly am, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I was just so desperate for a friend,Tanya! I promise I will never ever lie to you again!" I babbled, determined she wouldn't hear me out.

Tanya was silent to a couple of seconds after my outburst.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, her voice a little bit uncertain.

"You are my only friend in this whole world, I would never lie to my best friend, cross my heart and hope to die" I told her firmly. There was a chuckle from the other end.

"We can't have that, can we? Okay, you are forgiven Bella Swan, but next time you lie or hide things from me, I swear to God I will kill you myself!"

I giggled at that, I had my best friend back, and was happy.

"What's up?" Tanya inquired.

"Well, I have this ball thing to attend and I'm hopeless with make up and all this dressing up. You know what? I might take up your offer on that killing thing!"

"It's that bad, huh?" I heard Tanya chuckling on the other end.

"You have no idea," I muttered, glancing at my self in the mirror.

"Hey, why don't I come over to yours, and make it a girls night? I can do your make up and after you come back from this ball thing, you can tell me all about it!"

I was thrilled with the idea and half an hour later Tanya was doing my hair.

"You know what? You should take off your glasses and go with some contact lenses. Do you have any?"I shook my head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So that's why I was now in front of Jacob Black, on all fours, searching for my purse. What was I supposed to say? Being a klutz on top of that taking off my glasses when I entered the ball room had me tripping me over my own two feet.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" I heard him asking me. Had I knocked my head? Was I hallucinating? This had to be my overactive imagination playing games with me. Then I felt his hand on my arm, helping me get up.

"Th..Thank you" I struttered, lost in his handsome face. He was tall, tall for an 18 year old with a dark tan complexion and black hair. He smiled down at me like an angel, and I think I practically drooled.

"You're welcome, here..." He handed me my purse with a smile and went over to his friends, leaving me utterly speechless.

That was the first time Jacob Black had talked to me and I was over the moon. I had a best friend and the boy of my dreams talking to me. Life seemed pretty wonderful.

I started spending more of my time with Tanya's family and I liked them. They weren't very rich but, they were happy, content with what they had Tanya's parents loved me like one of their own children. My dad wanted me to follow the foot step of our ancestors and I was sent to a prestigious private boarding school in England at the last minute. I managed to convince my dad to let Tanya joining me after little bit nudging dad here and there. We paid for Tanya's scholorship, and although she didn't like it, I managed to convince her, albeit with some difficulty.

That was how my time was spent till I graduated from school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, there I was at 18, getting ready to go home. The years had been good to me- I had changed for better. When we returned from England, Tanya and I became even closer, if that was at all possible. I lost my braces and finally had straight teeth; after some serious modern, medical miracle I had my sight back. I had curves, even after I had finally given up hope. I had breasts, hips and a waist line.

The boys started to notice me but overtime I had lose my interest in them . I had my Jake. Yes, we were finally friends. When I went home for the summer vacation, I had lots of spare time to spend with his family and guess what, he was my first kiss-all thanks to a misteleto! But to my disappointment, we hadn't moved beyond that, though that was something I was hoping to change when I went home this time.

And my best friend-well, what can I say? she has changed too. She became more beautiful, if that was possible, and she had been driving the boys crazy with her beauty. I had big plans for my future; both Tanya and I had applied for the colleges back home as we didn't wanted to be away from home any longer and luckily, we had been accepted in to some of them .Tanya had received a full time scholarship from Harvard and we were both hoping to enroll there.

At the airport, we said out last goodbyes before we left- me to the United States and Tanya going to Paris, for three months in an interior design workshop.

* * *

_Situation's all critical_

_You've got to look first before you go_

_If you wasn't too sure then now you know_

_The situation is all critical_

_Wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_Deep in to the darkness where I hide_

_The monsters are buried down deep inside _

_You never know when they're satisfied_

_Buried down deep where the sun don't shine_

_The monsters are buried down deep inside but_

_Wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_You're wasting away_

_Ok you've got to look before you go_

_Deep in to the darkness where I hide. _

_(Monsters-Hurricane Bells)_

**Edward (pov)**

"Come on baby- let's have some fun, shall we?" She whispered in my ear. She slide next to me in the local dinner.

"I'll be waiting outside ," she purred, dragging her nails across my arm suggestively. I followed her, after few minutes.

Bree was the Fork's Chief of Police's daughter. She was currently attending UW and had come home for the vacation. I worked in the Mason's outfitters during the day, and as a mechanic in Port Angeles on weekends.

Bree and I had attended high school together, but I had graduated earlier. I had come home after 3 years and was happy to be with my family. I was happy to be there for them. My family needed me. My sister and I had been close- when the dark times had tumbled upon them, she had been the one to hold me.

I had gone through a hard time fighting and drinking, which was something that had earned me unwanted attention from the Chief of Police, but nevertheless his sister was there for me, while our father learned to cope with his grief through working like a slave in the hospital. Our financial situation wasn't a good one, as we had to pay for his mother's medical bills, but we managed.

Alice was 3 years younger than me, but she was the stronger one in the family. Our mother's ball of energy. She had held me, and helped me to get his act together, and get back on my feet.

Dad had never come out of his little bubble and has been spending almost all his time in the hospital, and doing volunteer work. Alice and I felt as if we had lost Mom and Dad both.

Six months, only six months, then we would be leaving for the place my mother grew up in before she came to States. His uncles had given me the opportunity to make something of myself.

I came out of his internal monologue to the sound of her voice.

"Pick me up at the bottom of the hill and Eddie; stay out of site, will you? If Daddy sees your truck again he'll go crazy!"

I looked at her, suddenly disgusted at myself for this sexual attraction. She was beautiful, rich, spoiled and selfish and she knew it. Despite the fact that I had let himself be used as her whore, her stud, there was nothing beside the sexual attraction between us.

Suddenly I didn't want the clandestine meetings and lustful gropings in the backseat of my truck. I wanted to go to the front of the door of a girl and take her on a date. But I couldn't do that- I was the local bad boy. Her father wouldn't approve. And she wanted someone with money and influence- all the rich bitches are the same.

I decided I wouldn't give in to her seduction.

"Let your dad find out," I said indifferently.

She gasped at my suggestion. "No, I can't do that! He'll kill me! and what about my boy friend?"

"I think then you should let your boy friend satisfy you then, shouldn't we?" I smirked at her and left the parking lot. Bree stood there, her mouth hanging open in disbelief……….

* * *

So guys what do you think? Leave me a review .


End file.
